Twisted Tragedy
by barqhorse
Summary: A new twist on the ending of the movie. I'm trying to be different. Its my first so please tell me what you think of it. Please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I could but I can't claim any rights to the characters in this fanfic. Oh, well. New characters come later.  
  
But that isn't how it really ended. This is the true story.  
  
The Duke grabbed the gun from the floor and ran towards the stage, pointing the barrel straight at Christian's chest. Zidler ran to intercept and punched the Duke in the face. The gun fired. The stage fell quiet. Christian stood gasping for breath. A spot of red was spreading across his left shoulder.  
  
The audience stood and ran screaming out of the building. Chocolat and Zidler caught Christian as he started to collapse. The carried him backstage. Zidler sent someone for the doctor.  
  
People parted the way for Satine to enter the room. She approached the bed cautiously, her fearful sadness showing on her face. She inhaled sharply at what she saw. There lay Christian pale and limp on the bed. The patch of blood growing darker and bigger by the minute, but less quickly now.  
  
Christian turned his head to look at her, his usually bright eyes dimmed. He attempted to smile through a grimace of pain. "Satine," he gasped harshly. "I love you. I will always love you. Come what may, I will love you." He fell silent as his eyes slowly closed.  
  
"I love you, until the end of time," whispered Satine. She kissed him once more and ran out of the room, her skirts and sobs trailing behind her.  
  
Satine ran. She ran through the gardens until she couldn't breath. Her gasps turned in to harsh coughs. Her knees gave way beneath her. She sat there fighting to breathe, until her spasms eased.  
  
When she could breath again, she started to notice where she was. She was sitting in the rose garden next to the pond behind her elephant. She stared at her reflection in the calm water. She was unrecognizable to herself. Her makeup was smeared and her hair wild, but it was her eyes that changed it all. The sorrow and heartache in those blue eyes was overwhelming compared to any of the old feigned emotions they usually showed.  
  
As she stared she focused more on the pond. That pool of calm inviting water. It was deep and dark. All she could think about was how she wished she could be like the water. She wished to fall into that darkness where no one could look at her.  
  
Unconsciously as she stared at it she moved closer and was leaning towards it. She never felt it as the water covered her body and filled her mouth and nose. She just let herself fall.  
  
She slowly woke. It was as if a black veil were being lifted from her mind. She sat up and looked around confused. She couldn't remember last night. Then it all came back to her in a rush of emotions. Christian's dead, she thought. A fresh onslaught of tears overcame her. All she could do was cry.  
  
Zidler knocked as he slowly opened the door. "Poppet," he said soothingly. "We need to talk." He paused, with a troubled look upon his face, then said, "I'm sorry, poppet. Christian is dead. The doctor came and confirmed it."  
  
Satine's crying renewed its intensity. Her slim body racked with sobs. Harold started to worry when the crying erupted in to bone-shattering coughs. He yelled into the hall for someone to fetch the doctor again.  
  
Zidler crossed the room to her and helped her to sit up. She let out labored breathes between coughs and sobs. Her breathing abruptly eased as she fainted.  
  
"She is getting worse. She needs a lot of rest," said the doctor, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
Harold nodded. " I'll see that she gets it." Then he added, "Thank you, doctor, for all your help."  
  
Stopping Harold with a hand on the shoulder, the doctor said, "There is one other thing." Harold turned and looked at him with waiting expression. "While I was examining her I discovered that she was.er..is.pregnant."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Harold as he sank into a chair, a mask of disbelief crossing his face.  
  
"I hope she can live long enough to give birth. It would be a shame if the baby died," said the doctor. "I will check on her in a couple of days."  
  
"Thank you again Doctor."  
  
Harold peaked into Satine's room and entered when he saw her awake. She was sitting in front of the window looking towards Christian's apartment. Her body trembled with silent weeping, tears streaming down her unpainted cheeks.  
  
"Good morning, my little chickpea," said Harold with feigned joviality.  
  
"What could possibly good about this morning Harold," cried Satine. "He is gone. I tried to get him to leave. I told him to go. He wouldn't go; he wouldn't.go." she exclaimed as she broke down into renewed weeping.  
  
Harold sat and held her until her sobs quieted. He struggled to find a way to break the news to her without upsetting her more. Finally he just said, "Satine, I talked to the doctor."  
  
"Oh?" she asked. "What else can he say other than I'm dying," she said bitterly, her tears turning to resentment.  
  
"Satine," he sighed. "You're pregnant."  
  
"What?" she gasped, a look of amazement and shock on her face. "I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, the doctor told us. He also said you need rest," Harold told her. "I'm arranging for you to have a place in the country until you have the baby. You leave in a week. You will be quite comfortable there. You will get all the care you need. Afterwards you can come back and start anew here, as an actress."  
  
With those words, Satine snapped out of her state of shock. She stood up, surprising Harold into silence. Turning on him in rage she shouted, "I will never come back! What do I have here come back to?! Ridicule? Painful memories?!" Her eyes blazed in angry passion. "I never want to come here again. I'll leave but I will not be returning." With that she turned in a swirl of skirts and slammed the door on her way out.  
  
Author's note: If it sound weird or you hate me for it, just keep reading. It all makes sense later. 


	2. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I cannot claim rights to any Moulin Rouge characters. Alas, I created a few of my own.  
  
Chapter 2: New Arrivals  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look there is a new book in the window." Nicole exclaimed. She just loved stories, even though she couldn't read. "What's it called Mommy?" she asked.  
  
Satine looked at the small blue book in the window. She paused as she read the gold lettering on the cover. No it can't be, she thought. She told her daughter, "It is called Come What May: A Story About Love by C. James."  
  
"Can we go in and look? Can we?" Nicole asked, her excitement shining in her crystal blue eyes. Satine smiled down at her and said, "Sure Nikki, you go on in first. You stay here while I go get your brother. Go ask Mr. Johansen for help with that book. I be right back."  
  
"Okay, Mommy," said Nicole pushing the door open and, with her auburn curls bouncing, she hopped into the bookstore.  
  
Satine walked down the street to the apartment building. She knocked on the second door and waited for an answer. She could here children running and laughing behind the door. The bolt was released and the door opened on a pretty, young boy. He had dark hair and laughing blue eyes. He smiled when he saw her. It was his daddy's smile. He hugged her around the knees as he yelled, "Mommy," then broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"High there, baby. Did you have a good time playing with William?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, Mommy," he replied. "Mommy, I want you to call me Jonathan, instead of 'baby', okay. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm three years old now," he said with a serious expression on his little face..  
  
Fighting a smile she said, "Yes, you are three now. If you want to be called Jonathan, then you will. But can I call you John sometimes?"  
  
He gravely answered, "Yes, of course, Mommy." He then smiled and said, "Let's go. Where's Nikki?"  
  
"She's already down at the Mr. Johansen's. There is a new book in the window."  
  
" Yeah! Let's go before I miss out on the story!" he exclaimed as he pulled her out the door.  
  
Author's note: That was probably expected but I hope twins were a different take than all the others. You have probably guessed the next plot twist already. I'm afraid the next chapter is like every other MR fanfic out there. Please put up with it until chapter four. 


	3. Come What May: A Story About Love

Disclaimer: I can't claim ownership of the MR characters. I wish I could. *sigh*  
  
Chapter 3: Come What May: A Story About Love  
  
The bell announced their entrance to the small London bookstore. Nicole ran towards Satine and Jonathan. She held a book to her chest as if it was all that kept her breathing. She barely stopped in time to keep from running into her brother. She held the book up to her mother and with an imploring look on her face asked, "Can we buy it, please?"  
  
Satine smiled indulgingly at her and said, " Why don't you ask Mr. Johansen if you can buy it? He might want to keep it."  
  
Nicole turned towards Mr. Johansen, who had been watching them from behind the counter. The family had been familiar customers for years now. He looked over the counter at her as she asked, "Do you want to keep it? Because if you do you can, but if you don't do you think I could buy it? Please, sir?"  
  
He could not resist smiling at her earnest. He said, "I have many more copies in the back. So, if you would like to buy it, you can have it."  
  
Her face lit up with joy. Satine approached the counter and paid Mr. Johansen for the little blue book with gold letters. The book which would bring so much joy and so much heartache.  
  
As Satine tucked her children into bed. She thought about the book she had bought today. The children had wanted for her to read it to them, but she said she had to make sure it was okay for children first. At least that was one of her excuses. The truth was she wanted to make sure it was not the story she feared it was. Meaning the story of her life before and her lost love.  
  
She was not ready to bring back those memories in detail. Although, she could not help but remember every time she looked at her children. The two of them looked like miniature versions of their parents.  
  
She could not refuse John anything. He looked so much like Christian. He also had much of the same personality traits that she loved. He was going to be a heartbreaker some day.  
  
Satine only hoped that Nikki wouldn't turn out to have the same history as her. Satine wanted so much more for Nikki and John. She would do anything for them except reveal her sordid past. That was something they didn't need to know. At least not right now. She promised herself she would tell them when they were older; old enough to understand and not hate her for it.  
  
Satine walked through the market streets doing her weekly shopping. Her mind wander as she looked into a boutique shop with the latest fashions from Paris in the window. She heard her name being called and turned to see who it was.  
  
It was Mr. Johansen, puffing a bit as he struggled through the crowd to reach her. "Hello, Satine. Care to sit with me while I catch my breath?" he said breathlessly as he reached her.  
  
"Hello, Ethan. How are you today?" she said once they had sat on the bench. "So, what brings you over hear? Usually your wife does the shopping."  
  
"Actually, I planning a surprise dinner for her and was doing some shopping of my own," he said with a smile. "But I'm glad I ran into you. I was wondering if you had read that new book yet. I would like some reviews on it."  
  
Her smile fell as she was reminded of the book of her life. "I have read it. Actually I finished in two days. I couldn't put it down," she said. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Ethan asked, "Didn't you like it?"  
  
She tried to smile as she replied, "Yes, I did. It's just that I provokes a lot of tears and memories." Yes, she thought, tearful memories.  
  
Ethan smiled at her and said, "In that case I can tell the author that he got good reviews."  
  
She asked in a trembling voice, "You know the author personally?"  
  
"Yes, I knew him as a boy. He used to live around the corner from my shop. He's been living in Paris for a few years, but he recently decided to come home," he replied. "If you would like to meet him, I could introduce you. He comes home in two weeks."  
  
She tremblingly said, " I would love to meet him." She dredged up the courage to ask, "What was his name again?"  
  
"Christian. Christian James."  
  
Author's note: Okay, enough with the typical MR fanfic stuff. I'm moving on. Sort of. It might be a bit familiar in parts but please bear with me. It's my first major continuing fanfic. 


	4. Old Faces in New Places

Disclaimer: I can only claim to those characters not in the movie.  
  
Chapter 4: Old Faces in New Places  
  
After returning home from her job at the tailor's shop, Satine locked herself in her bedroom and cried. She cried until she ran out of tears. Then she just slept.  
  
She woke to the sound of her children arriving. She sat up and wiped the dry tears from her face. She frowned when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She quickly composed herself and head to the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
Nicole and John were playing a game in the living room. The sound of their merriment and laughter helped return the smile to her face. They were the reason she lived anymore.  
  
But her past has come back to tease her. If it was really he, Christian was alive. He had been alive this whole time. The twins still had a father. This can't be happening, she thought. I moved on, I accepted his death once. I mourned and moved on. I can't stand to have my hope and love dashed again.  
  
"Mommy, why are you crying?" John asked.  
  
She looked down to see her children watching her with worried looks on their faces. She wiped her eyes, smiled and said, "I was just thinking about that book. It is very sad."  
  
Nicole frowned and asked, "Why wont you read it to us?"  
  
Satine smiled and said, "You wouldn't understand. We can read it when you are older, okay? Now, no more questions. Supper is ready."  
  
A sign in the window of Mr. Johansen's store caught Satine's attention on her way to work. She stopped an read it. It read in bold letters, "CHRISTIAN JAMES, AUTHOR OF COME WHAT MAY, APPEARING FOR A BOOK SIGNING. July 20-23."  
  
He's coming next week, she thought. Her mind swirled with mixed emotions. She ached to see him again, if only for a few moments. But she rejected the idea as too painful. To hope for even a few seconds and be wrong would be devastating. In the end she decided that despite the chance of devastation, she would go to the book signing, and meet Mr. James.  
  
She paused to collect her scattered nerves. Lifting her chin for confidence, she pushed opened the door. She walked in and not seeing anyone walked to a shelf in the back. She pulled a book off the self and sat in a chair, attempting to read it.  
  
Presently, Mr. Johansen came out of the back room, calling to someone in the back. He turned and noticed her sitting in the corner. He greeted her warmly and said, "I'm glad you came by. I have someone I want to introduce you to. He's the author of Come What May." He turned and called into the back room.  
  
Satine trembled as she held her breath expectantly. She let out a gasp as he entered the room. There he was. The love of her life stood in the doorway, smiling that heart-melting smile that she loved so much. His smile fell as he focused on her face. His face pale and his voice faltering, he asked, "Satine? Is that really you?"  
  
Her heart wrenched as he said her name, as if it were a prayer. She smiled weakly and said, "Yes, Christian. It's me." Suddenly she could hear his heartbeat as he held and kissed her in a crushing embrace. They broke apart and kissed again. Their tears mingled on each other's smiling faces.  
  
Mr. Johansen watched his two friends in confusion and with a bit of embarrassment. He cleared his throat, startling them. "I see you two have met before. I'll leave you two to get reacquainted," he mumbled, smiling knowingly. They watched him go and turned back to each other when he was out of sight.  
  
For a few moments they just stood there taking in each other as if the other would disappear suddenly before their eyes. Christian leaned down and kissed her tenderly, before saying, "Let's take a walk. There is much we need to talk about."  
  
They held hands as they strolled down the streets of London, oblivious to the world around them. Every so often, Christian would stroke Satine's back or run his fingers through her crimson hair as if to reassure himself that she was still there. Satine broke the silence, by asking, "Where have you been these past few years?"  
  
He sighed and began the story of hell on earth. "After the Duke shot me.I didn't die, I just went into a coma. I woke about two weeks later. I was sick with a fever. I kept calling for you, but you never came to me." He halted as his voice choked. Satine wept at hearing about his agony. He continued, "Finally, Zidler came to me and told me that you. that you had. killed yourself. He said you had drowned yourself in grief over me. I recovered, but only from the fever. I went into a depression and left Montemarte. I spent the next two years in Spain. Until one day I snapped out of my depression. I saw an add in the newspaper for a publishing company wanting novel writers. I got the overwhelming urge to write down our story. I convinced myself it was a way to bring you back to me, even if only in my mind. It sold like crazy and I decided it was time to head back home to England. And here I am." He smiled and kissed her gently. Indeed, I am here and I am ever glad I am too, he thought. "So, that is my story. What happened to you?"  
  
She looked at the ground and sighed. She noticed that they had found a courtyard and sat on the bench next to her. Christian sat and held her close. That sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally he repeated his question. She took a deep breath and in almost a whisper said, "Zidler was right. I tried to kill myself. I thought you were dead and didn't want to go on without you. I woke later to find myself not dead but in my room. I never found out who pulled me out. I would have hated that person. Anyway, Zidler came in and told me the doctor had been to see me. He had said that I need rest or I would only make myself sicker. I never told you but the reason I refused you before the show was. I am dying." Christian inhaled sharply and held her closer. Tears glistened in her eyes as she continued, "I have consumption. It's not so bad since I no longer sing. But I will eventually die. I wanted to save you from the heartache and grief of my dying. Anyway, after that Harold tried to convince me to come back to the Moulin Rouge after a rest in the country. I raged at him and vowed never to go back. I left a week later. That would be about three days before you woke up."  
  
She turned to look at Christian's face and saw horror and a fiery anger written in his eyes. "That bastard! He is the one responsible for all our problems. I wish I could go and kill him," he growled angrily.  
  
"No, Christian. He isn't worth getting angry over. Besides I had news from Marie. He's dead. He had a stroke last winter," she said. Christian stared at her in shock. She looked at him and said, "It's true. But I have something else I need to tell you." She paused, looking down at her hands in her lap. She looked up and saw Christian looking at her expectantly. She bit her lip then said, "Christian you're a father." 


	5. Parenthood

Disclaimer: I cannot claim any characters portrayed in the movie. *sigh* As much as I would like to I can't. Oh well.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad for your support. I hope you like this next part. Please give me input. I would like to know how I'm doing.  
  
Chapter 5: Parenthood  
  
Christian stared at Satine stupidly. He was shocked and was having trouble believing what he was hearing. He blinked at her incredulously, and in a stuttering voice asked, "I'm a what?!"  
  
She looked at his unbelieving face and said nervously, "A father. You're a father Christian. The reason I didn't attempt suicide again was that I was pregnant. You were the only one who could be the father. I could never kill a child of yours. So I chose to live." She looked at him and saw his face change from shock to a fierce love for her.  
  
He kissed her upturned face and hugged her close. He released her and asked, "Is it a boy or a girl? What is his name? How old is he?"  
  
She smiled at his enthusiasm and relaxed a bit, as she said, "Actually, both. A boy named Jonathan, and a girl named Nicole. They are both a rambunctious three years old."  
  
Once again he stared at her in shock. His expression slowly turned to complete joy. He hugged her and whispered reverently, "Twins. I'm the father of twins. Twins." He kept repeating it as if he couldn't believe it. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and, with his face wreathed in smiles, exclaimed, "I'm the father of twins!"  
  
"Satine, what if they don't like me? I'm mean, I'm their father coming back from the dead," he said worriedly. They were walking up the stairs to Satine's flat. He was nervous, excited and petrified with terror, all at the same time. He was going to meet his children. The word "children" was bouncing back and forth in his mind. He had a new love for that word. Because they were his and Satine's, and that gave it all new meaning for him.  
  
She smiled at him, knowing he was worried. "Don't worry. They will love you. How could they not love you? I love you and so will they," she said confidently. They reached her apartment. She turned the key in the lock and pushing open the door announced, "Darlings, I'm home. And I have a surprise for you."  
  
They ran out of the bedroom calling, "Mommy! Mommy!" They crashed into her skirts, two tangles of hair and pale faces. She hugged them both then held them at arms length. They stepped back when they saw Christian. Standing and putting an arm around his waist, she said, "Children, I would like you to meet someone. This is Christian James. Now what do you say?"  
  
They both looked at him curiously and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. James." John stepped forward and stuck out his hand, saying, " My name is Jonathan, but my friends call me John. You can call me that if you want to. Would you like to be my friend?""  
  
Christian took the proffered hand and said, "Nice to meet you John and thank you, I would like for us to be friends." He turned, smiled at Nicole, and said, "And who is this young lady?"  
  
She looked away shyly, and then gathering her confidence said, "My name is Nicole. I would like to be your friend too, I guess. So, you can call me Nikki, like my friends do." Losing her newfound confidence she ran to her mother and hid in Satine's skirts.  
  
Satine let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She looked at both her children and said, "Why don't the two of you go find Nanna to help you wash up for dinner? I will start it in a few minutes." They ran out of the room and left Satine and Christian in silence in the living room.  
  
They sat on the settee, making themselves comfortable. Christian turned to her and said, "Your. our children are beautiful Satine. Nicole looks just like you."  
  
"I know. And John looks just like you," she said lovingly. "I always wished that you could see them, as they were growing up. Looking at John broke my heart because he looked like you so much. But it made me love him all the more. They get along so well. They are each other's best friends. As it should be." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "All they need is a father."  
  
Returning her look, he hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I was, am, and always will be their father."  
  
Nanna came in to the living room and said, "I'll be going now Ma'am. I see you in the morning."  
  
"Very well. Good night Mrs. Mills," Satine said. Mrs. Mills turned and softly closed the door behind her. Turning to Christian and said, "Well, let's go make dinner shall we." He laughed as they stood and headed into the kitchen.  
  
They said Grace as they four of them sat down to dinner. Christian and Satine ate quietly while listening to the twins talk about their day. Eventually the table fell silent. John broke the silence by asking, "Are you going to be our new daddy?"  
  
Satine almost choked on her food. She swallowed and looked at Christian. He was looking to her for an answer. She sighed and replied, "Well John, in a manner of speaking, yes, he is your new daddy." She inhaled deeply and said, "You know how I told you that your daddy had died before you were born." They both nodded vigorously. "Well, I was wrong. You see your daddy didn't really die. Christian is your real daddy."  
  
Author's Note: Please review! Tell me what you think. Look for part six sometime in the next few weeks. I hope I'm not rushing this story. Thanks for reading my work. 


	6. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Christian *sigh*, or Satine. Oh well.  
  
Note: Enough with the usual stuff. I hope it gets different from now on. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'll try to slow down and spend more time on it. This should be a bit longer than my other chapters. Hope you like it.  
  
PS: To momoko775: Thanks for reading my story. Glad you like it. To all you other readers if you haven't already read her MR fic called "Come Back To Me and Forgive Everything" do so soon. It's really good.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Coming Home  
  
The twins both looked at their mother in confusion. John's brow furrowed as he thought about what she had said. He looked at his sister and simultaneously they both broke out in giggles and wide grins. They pushed back their chairs and ran to Christian, climbing in his lap and giving him big hugs and smothering him in wet kisses.  
  
He returned the favor as he laughed along with them. Tears sprung to Satine's eyes as she watched. All her worries melted away in the show of love in front of her. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back as she walked to them and kissed the heads on their children. Their children, always and forever.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Christian quietly closed the door to the twins' room. They had finally fallen asleep. He turned and walked back to the living room. Satine looked up from pouring the wine as he entered the room. They smiled lovingly at each other as they both sat on the settee. He took the glass from her hand and set it on the table. He took her hands in his and, looking her straight in the eyes, began by saying, "Satine, I wished every minute over the last three years to be able to hold you, kiss you one more time. My wish has finally come true. I even got and extra gift, the gift of my children. Only one thing could make me happier." He paused, gathering his courage. She looked at him with tears of love and expectation. His eyes shining he knelt on one knee, looked up at his one and only love and said, "Satine, fulfill my wish . will you marry me?"  
  
She gasped joyfully and, smiling through the tears streaming down her face, she fell into his arms and whispered in his ear, "Yes. Yes, Christian, I will marry you."  
  
With that said, Christian, beaming with love, scooped her up into his arms and, laughing, carried her to the bedroom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Satine woke as the sun came pouring through her window. She smiled as she remembered last night and all its miracles. She rolled and frowned, not finding anyone beside her. A knock on the bedroom door startled her. It creaked open to reveal a smiling Christian carrying a tray and a bouquet of white roses. Delicious smells wafted towards her from the tray, making her realize her hunger. She smiled as he set the tray on the table and handed her the roses.  
  
She smelt deeply the sweet scent of her favorite flower. She had always liked roses. As he sat beside her on the bed, she leaned over and gave him a lingering, tender kiss. She leaned back and looked at him. He had closed his eyes, savoring the kiss. She smiled as he opened them and said, "I love you Christian. Thank you for the roses, they're lovely. Breakfast smells delicious. What did you make?"  
  
He kissed her once more, brought the tray over to her and said, "I made French toast, a poached egg, bacon, and the latest fashion in America, coffee. I had it in Spain and took quite a liking to it with a little sugar added to it. You might like it." He smiled hoping she would like the surprise.  
  
She smelled the aroma of the dark liquid in the cup and carefully took a sip. At first it tasted awful yet somehow delicious. She tasted it again and decided she liked it but maybe it could use a little more sugar. Smiled and started to eat the wonderful food. She paused after a few minutes and asked, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"  
  
"You got up late. I have already eaten and fed the children. Mrs. Mills is here and already starting to help clean up," he commented. He smiled and said, "Speaking of late, I'm late for the book signing at Ethan's. I'm going to be there most of the day, and then I have a few other things to do. I will be back around dark. Don't worry for me. I can take care of my self."  
  
He stood up and grabbed his coat from the chair in the corner. He went to her and gave her a kiss. "I love you," he said fervently. He kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door. He paused in the doorway to look back. Then with a smile he was gone.  
  
She sighed and returned to her meal, dreading the hours at work, away from Christian.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Christian paid the cabby as he got out in front of the two-story town house. Memories of his childhood flooded back as he took in the sight. Delicate pink roses hid the brick on the bottom floor. The sun made the new white paint shine brightly off the shutters. He sighed at the memories and made his way up the walk. He knocked on the pristine white door and waited. In a few moments his knock was answered as the door opened to reveal a short blonde woman. She was delicate in build and young but with eyes that showed knowledge beyond her twenty-five years. She gasped when she saw who was at the door and in an excited voice said, "Master Christian. You're back!" She stepped back to let him in. He smiled at her and said, "Hello Mary. I hope you have been well. Where is my mother? I would like to see her."  
  
Mary smiled and said, "She is in the sitting room. Would you like me to tell her you're here?"  
  
"No, thank you. I would like to surprise her myself," he said, his eyes sparkling merrily. He turned and walked down the hall to the sitting room door. He looked in to see his mother bent over a book by the window. The light caught in her dark hair. The only sign of age were the deep laugh lines in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Is that a good book?"  
  
She looked up, startled by a voice she hadn't heard in years. Tears sprung to her eyes at seeing him leaning on the doorjamb. She rose and he walked to her. She hugged him fiercely as she whispered his name. She let go and took his face in her hands as she said, "It's been so long. How have you been surviving the years? You haven't changed a bit since you left." She sat back in her chair and wait for him to answer.  
  
He sat in the chair opposite her and said, "I am well. I have been living in France and Spain. I actually had a bit of melancholy. I have been doing a bit of writing. I wrote a play that was performed in France and recently had a novel published."  
  
"Really," she said with interest. Unlike her husband she had always supported Christian in his writing. She thought him very talented. "What were the titles?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
A flash of painful remembrance crossed his face. "The play was called "Spectacular, Spectacular" and the book is called Come What May: A Story About Love," he told her.  
  
She inhaled sharply at the title of the book. Her gaze shifted to the book on the table. She picked up the book and looking at the cover said, "You're 'C. James.' I never made the connection before." She looked at him and said, "Christian, darling, this is the most wonderful book I have ever read. I am so proud of you for being the author. This is the best selling book in London according to the store manager. But may I ask what prompted you to write it? It seems so real."  
  
He looked at the book then back at her. "I wrote from the heart," he said. He paused then staring her straight in the eyes told her, "I wrote the truth. That book is my story. The story of my true love."  
  
She looked at him in shock. She thought about the book and what it told. Making sudden connections she gasped and with wet blue eyes, said, "Oh, Christian. that's so sad. I've read it twice and cried for hours after the end each time. I'm so sorry it had to be you. You must have been heartbroken when she died."  
  
Tears were threatening in both their eyes now. But Christian smiled and said, "I was, but I should probably write a continuation. You see Mother, a miracle has happened." His voice cracked in joy and excitement. He paused to steady his voice and said, "She didn't die. I was a lie. I have found her again."  
  
Her tears broke from her eyes in a flood of joy for her son. She went to him and kissed his cheek and embraced him happily. Returning the hug he said to her, "I forgot to mention one thing. We're engaged."  
  
She cried out in renewed joy. She returned to her chair beaming with pride and happiness. Her smile fell as she heard a deep voice from the doorway say, "So, our son has finally returned."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	7. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own the Moulin Rouge characters (sniff, sniff).  
  
Note: I'm sorry this took so long. I was creatively uninspired. I hope it's worth the wait. Howdya like the last chapter? Please review.  
  
Chapter 7: Meeting the Parents  
  
Christian turned to see his father. Mr. James had a bit of a resemblance to a vulture. His shoulders hunched and he stooped when he walked. He had sunken eyes and a hooked nose. His hair was white and he was bald on top. His crisp black suit did not help in relieving the image. His frown of contempt wiped the smiles from their faces.  
  
"Hello Father. I'm glad to see your doing well," Christian said hesitantly. He resisted the urge to look down at the floor and attempted to smile. He failed as his father's expression never changed.  
  
"Yes, no thanks to you. Where have you been? Gallivanting around with some whore in Paris, no doubt," he said contemptuously. He sneered as Christian's face turned pink. "So, it's true then. I should have known you would give in to temptation," he sneered scornfully.  
  
Christian grimaced at the expected ridicule. "As a matter of fact, she was an actress. She is now working here in London as a seamstress. Also, as I was just telling Mother, we are now engaged to be married," he said matter- of-factly.  
  
His father's frown deepened. "She's probably just a pretty face after your money," he said with disdain.  
  
Mrs. James sat up and in a scolding manner, said, "Now, Edward, don't jump to conclusions. Besides, we should be happy for him. At least let's meet the girl first. Why not have her over for dinner on Sunday?" She smiled at Christian and then arched an eyebrow questioningly at her husband.  
  
Still frowning, he sighed and said, "Very well. Bring her to dinner. We'll meet your fiancé."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What if they don't like me? Would you still marry me without their blessing?" Satine said anxiously. She looked imploringly at Christian for reassurance as they went up the walk.  
  
He smiled kindly and put his arm around her, saying, "Of course they will. Mother will love anyone that I do. My father is going to take some convincing but after meeting you how can he not like you. And I will marry you no matter what. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. And I hope you're right," she said as he opened the door. She gasped as she entered the marble and silvered foyer. "This is beautiful. You never told me your parents were rich," she said turning to see Christian smiling at her awe of his home.  
  
Leading her into the parlor, he said, "They aren't really. This house and all the furnishings were inherited over the years. We live.comfortably." Hurriedly he changed the subject by saying, "Mother are you in here?"  
  
"Yes, dear, come on in," came from the room.  
  
Satine smoothed her emerald-green dress, trying to hide her nervousness. Christian smiled reassuringly, and then led her into the room. Mrs. James smiled and stood to greet them. She hugged Christian and said, "And you must be Satine. I have heard many great things about you."  
  
Satine's smile brightened and relaxed as she replied, "and I have heard much about you as well. Christian is not sparing in his praise." They smiled at each knowingly as Christian turned pink.  
  
To Christian's relief Mary announced that dinner was ready. They headed towards the dining room in high spirits.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The three of them sat laughing at a tale of Christian as a child. Satine turned when she saw Christian's smile fade at something behind her. She froze at the sight of Mr. James walk toward them with a frown on his face. She struggled to regain her composure as she stood to greet him. "Hello. You must be Mr. James. My name is Satine. I am pleased to meet you," she said anxiously. She smiled nervously hoping to break the tension as she extended her hand.  
  
At least she has manners, he thought, as he grudgingly shook her hand. The silence grew thick and uncomfortable as dinner was served. Mrs. James cleared her throat and asked, "So, how did you two meet? In Paris or in Spain?"  
  
"Paris. Actually, Christian auditioned for a job writing a play for my acting group. It was a great play but unfortunately it ended badly. Our financial supporter was a bit jealous of his attention towards me. He disliked the time I spent with Christian. He went mad when he found out about our relationship," replied Satine.  
  
Mrs. James raised her eyebrows interestedly. "If it's not to personal, may I ask what happened?" she asked.  
  
Christian mumbled hesitantly, knowing the reaction he would get, "Well, he. uh. the Duke. shot me."  
  
His mother inhaled sharply. Her face crumpled in worry as she said, "He shot you. Where? Was it bad?"  
  
Christian smiled reassuringly and said, "I'm fine. It was in the shoulder, although I was close to death for a while. Don't worry, as you can see I am alive and well."  
  
"You must have been so worried for him, my dear, you being so close and all," she said to Satine.  
  
"Actually, I was told that he had died. Until this last week, I thought he was dead. We are only recently reunited after almost four years," she said. Christian smiled and clasped her hand comfortingly.  
  
Mrs. James smiled and said, "What a lovely stroke of fate. I am so glad for you two, and after all that time apart you're still getting married. So, after marriage do you plan on children?"  
  
"Christian didn't tell you?" Satine said, looking at Christian questioningly. He blushed embarrassedly.  
  
"Told me what, dear?" Mrs. James said expectantly.  
  
"Well, I am already a mother. I have three-year-old twins. I should tell you that Christian is the father. I discovered I was pregnant after his supposed death," she told her.  
  
Mrs. James gasped and Mr. James frowned. The silence was thick with tension as the surprising news sank in.  
  
"Twins! That means. I'm a grandmother!" she exclaimed happily after a few minutes, a wide grin spread across her face. Satine and Christian grinned back, relieved at her joyful reaction to the news.  
  
"So, you are marrying her because she had your children. Now everything is clear," Mr. James said, dispersing the happy moment.  
  
Satine was crestfallen. She had hoped she was getting closer to being accepted into the family as an equal. She fought to control her emotions. Christian frowned deeply at his father's presumptions and was about to say something, when his mother broke in.  
  
"Now, Edward, don't be so pessimistic. They make a nice couple and deserve a chance at happiness," she scolded. His frown just deepened.  
  
Satine interrupted by saying, "You do not need to defend us Mrs. James, but thank you. Mr. James, you have only known me for a day. You may think what you like about me, but first know this." She paused to take a breath and continued, "You are the father of the man I love, who just happens to be the father of my children. I believe our love to be strong. It has lasted through many trials and a long separation. You may think love to be a silly reason for marriage, but know this. I will live or die for him and he for me. And I am prepared to fight heaven and earth to keep him."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: What do you think? Please review. And thanks to all of you who have already. Chapter eight should be coming soon. 


	8. Tough Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any MR® characters. *sniff*(  
  
Dedication to: Satine1899 for being a loyal reader and to everyone else for your reviews.  
  
Chapter 8: Tough Love  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Everyone sat looking at Satine, stunned. While Mr. James was stunned and slightly impressed, Christian and his mother were smiling proudly. Satine was a bit surprised at herself, but still kept a look of firm determination on her face.  
  
After a few silent minutes Mr. James cleared his throat and, in a chastised tone, said, "Well, I'm sorry if I offended you. I may have jumped to conclusions. I was actually waiting for you to prove yourself to be more than just another pretty face." He paused slightly embarrassed at reveling his motives. "Anyway, I would just like to say that, while I still have some reservations, I would give my blessing to your marriage. Now with that said, when do we get to meet the children?" he said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The children clung to their mother's skirts as they stared in awe at the large house where their grandparents lived. They tried to hide behind her as they approached the door, but she pushed them forward as they knocked. They hid their faces as the door opened. As they entered the foyer they stared, their mouths open, at all the rich hangings and muted gold accents. They grabbed Satine's hands as Mrs. James walked in to the room.  
  
She smiled at them and said, "Hello, you must be Nicole and Jonathan. Do you know who I am?"  
  
Jonathan was the first to gather the courage to say, "Mommy says you're Mrs. James. But you're Grandma too, right?"  
  
She smiled at him and replied, "Yes, I am. You can call me Grandma Eleanor. Okay?"  
  
He smiled back and said, "O-tay, Grandma Eleanor." He turned to Nicole and said, "It's o-tay, she's nice. Her name's Grandma Eleanor." He took her hand and turning back to Eleanor said, "This my sister. Her name Nicole but I call her Nikki."  
  
Eleanor extended her hand and, smiling kindly, said, "Hello Nicole. I'm glad to meet you. May I call you Nikki, too?"  
  
Nikki smiled shyly, then stuck her hand in Eleanor's, and replied, "Yes, you can call me Nikki, . Grandma Eleanor."  
  
************************************************************************ John was walking down the hall, have just come from the bathroom, when he stopped short. For there in front of him stood the scariest man he had ever seen. He was tall and stooped, his beard was grizzled and white and he looked as if he were angry. John stood, staring up at him, a look of awed terror on his small features. He jumped when the man spoke.  
  
"And who would you be, young man?" the man said in a gruff voice.  
  
"J.John.Jonathan James, mister," he stuttered nervously.  
  
Mr. James raised his eyebrows questioningly, and asked, "So young John, do you know who I am?" John shook his head vigorously. "No. Well, I am Mr. James. I own this house."  
  
"Oh," he said understanding. His eyebrows furrowed in thought as he asked, "Are you my grandpa?"  
  
The question startled Mr. James. He wasn't expecting the boy to make the connection so quickly. He gathered his composure then answered, "Yes. I am your grandfather."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Christian suddenly stopped laughing, seeing something behind his mother. Her and Satine turned to see what it was and saw Edward holding John's hand, standing in the coming into the room.  
  
Eleanor was the first to recover her voice. She said, "I see you found John. Edward, where have you been? I sent Mary for you twenty minutes ago."  
  
Edward released John's hand, who then ran and sat in Christian's lap, sighed and said, "Eleanor I was just finishing some business. Now if you don't mind, I would like a chance to meet my granddaughter."  
  
Everyone was shocked, especially his wife and son. This was quite unusual behavior for him. Nicole broke the stillness by getting up and walking over him. She smiled her pretty little smile and said, "Hello, my name is Nicole. What's your name?"  
  
Surprising everyone, he smiled back and said, "My name is Mr. James, but you can call me Grandfather."  
  
She beamed at him and her golden curls bouncing said, "O-tay Grandfather. You can call me Nikki." And with that, confounding everyone including Grandfather, she proceeded to climb into his lap and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I would like some detail on the story. What's good? What's bad? This is kind of short but the next will be longer. There are only two, possibly three, more chapters left so I hope you like it. I'll give you a hint on the next chapter. Two words: I do. 


	9. I do

Disclaimer: I don't own any MR® characters. sniff  
  
Dedication: to all Moulin Rouge Lovers out there who have waited for this chapter for a long time. P.S. Special thanks for all of the support and great reviews.  
  
Chapter 9: "I do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Satine smiled brilliantly, while trying to hold back tears, as Eleanor placed the gossamer veil on her head. She wiped her eyes when she failed and laughed at her fickle emotions. She turned to face her mother-in-law- to-be, her crisp satin skirts rustling, and said, "Look at me. I'm going to look like a complete mess by the time I get to the alter." Her smile made her glistening eyes shine.  
  
Eleanor smiled back, on the verge of tears herself. "You could never look terrible, especially on your wedding day. Christian is a very lucky man to have you," she said proudly.  
  
Satine laughed softly and said, "Thanks, but I'm the lucky one. I wouldn't be anything without him."  
  
Eleanor smiled deepened at the praise towards her son. "I am glad he found someone to love and I'm really glad that someone is you. Welcome to the family," she said seizing her in an embrace which Satine returned whole- heartedly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Christian nervously straightened his tie for the hundredth time that day. His father sat in the corner watching his son pace anxiously. He kept silent, though he sympathized with his son. His father had sat exactly as he now sat, while he paced before his wedding. He wouldn't admit it but he had once been much like his son when he was younger. After a few more minutes, he said, "Son, stop pacing. It won't change anything by getting nervous. There is nothing to be nervous about. Marriage is much like your life is now. Only this is for eternity."  
  
Christian sighed and replied, "Father, if you're trying to rid me of my anxieties, it's not working. I already know about marriage. Truthfully, I'm worried about throwing up in the middle of the ceremony."  
  
Edward laughed heartily, surprising both of them. Christian couldn't help but laugh as well. Their laughter faded into comfortable silence. They turned as they heard the door open. The priest stuck his head in to announce that the ceremony would start in ten minutes. He closed the door on an expectant father and a slightly nervous groom.  
  
************************************************************************ The congregated mass of family, strangers mostly, turned to look at her as the organ struck up the first chords of the wedding march. They all gave a unanimous gasp as she stepped into the light of the hall. One man in particular stared, taking as much of her beauty as was humanly possible. She positively glowed. Her crimson hair shone in a cascade of ringlets under the ethereal vale. Her pearl gown rustled quietly as she took the steps that brought her closer to him and to their future together. Although many men would gladly have been at her elbow this day, she walked down the aisle alone. Contrary to her past, her only adornment was a delicate silver chain with a heart-shaped ruby pendant suspended around her neck. In Christian's opinion, she needed no ornamentation. She was beautiful, just as she was.  
  
As she took the final steps to the alter, their eyes met and they both beamed joyfully. As she approached he stepped forward and walked her the final steps. The organ and congregation grew silent as the priest said the opening prayer.  
  
There was a slight pause when the priest asked if anyone objected to the marriage. When the silence continued, the couple looked at each other their faces infused with their love, daring anyone to speak out. They let out relieved sighs as the priest continued.  
  
The hall grew even quieter as the priest asked for the vows. Christian went first. He smiled as he began, "I was just a crazy boy who wanted to see the world. Then I met you and I knew what it meant to love. I was love-struck from the start. We have had and will have many trials, but come what may I will love you until my dying day." He squeezed her hand tightly, his eyes telling the world of his love.  
  
She caught her breath, and fought not to cry as her eyes misted over, the joy of it all over coming her. She silently composed her self as she said, "I never knew I could feel like this. Until you I had never known true love only that of acting the part of love. I lost you once but never again. I promise, I will love you until the end of time." She was not the only one moved to tears as she said those last words.  
  
The priest continued, "Bring forward the rings." He turned to Christian said, "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring I thee wed," he said beaming proudly as he slipped the simple diamond ring on her satin gloved hand.  
  
The priest turned her and repeated the words.  
  
She smiled back at Christian, slipping the gold band on his finger, as she repeated, "With this ring I thee wed."  
  
That said the priest smiled and said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The congregation applauded enthusiastically as Christian complied, clasping Satine to him in a fiery kiss that had his mother blushing and, as it lasted awhile, the audience laughing. The cheers increased as the broke apart gasping for breath and red in the face. They started walking down the aisle when Christian suddenly swept her off her feet and carried her, laughing joyfully, out to the waiting carriage.  
  
************************************************************************ She smiled into his eyes as he tenderly laid her on the bed. She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly. He paused and looked at her, the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was his. She opened her eyes, her face overflowing with the love they shared. She smiled at the hint of loving laughter in his eyes. Swiftly, she reached up and kissed him, hard and soft at the same time. He returned the kiss with equal passion. They broke apart to catch their breath. They smiled at each other as he reached over and blew out the lamp. As the darkness enfolded them she said, "I love you Christian. With all my heart."  
  
He kissed her again and then said, "As I love you, Satine." He caressed her tenderly and kissed her, as he made love to her half the night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Note: So what do you think? I know I stole some lines from the movie but I thought it was appropriate in this case. The end is coming up soon. PLEASE give me feedback. PLEASE. 


	10. The End

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any MR® characters. sniff  
  
Chapter 10: The End.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"All Aboard!"  
  
"That's our train," yelled Christian over the noise of the crowds and steam engines. He turned and looked at his small but perfect family. Satine looked at him with teary eyes, then, looked down at the newest edition to the family. He smiled as he gazed upon his sleeping son. It had always amazed by what babies could sleep through, especially this baby.  
  
Satine looked back at Christian and said, "I'm going to miss them so much. Do we have to leave?"  
  
He smiled knowingly at her and said, "It's only for a week. The baby is a year old now. Mother is perfectly capable of taking care of the children. Our train is leaving in a few minutes, though."  
  
Resigned they turned and hugged the twins. Satine kissed the baby as she carefully handed him to Eleanor. After saying tearful goodbyes they turned to go. Suddenly, Nicole ran forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, sobbing. She begged them to take her with them. Christian knelt and looked her in the eyes and said, " Nikki, we wish we could. We love you both very much. But you have to be brave and strong, like Mommy. We will be back in a week. I promise. Okay?" She nodded, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Okay, go back to Grandma."  
  
She ran back and the stepped onto the train. When they were seated they looked out the window. The twins were standing, holding hands. They waved when they saw their parents in the window and kept waving until the train was gone.  
  
Satine turned to Christian her face wet with fresh tears. She leaned into him as he put his arms around her comfortingly. "They will be fine. And so will we. I love you, remember that," he said.  
  
She choked back a sob and reached up and kissed him saying, "I know. I won't worry. And I love you too."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Your aunt's was great. I didn't realize I needed the vacation so much. But I'm glad to be going home. I miss the children," Satine told Christian as they settled themselves in the dining car.  
  
"So do I, but in a few hours we will be home and can see them all we want. Until then let's enjoy the evening. Including this wonderful wine," he replied, pouring them both a glass of wine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They talked and laughed over the meal. They were so engrossed in each other they didn't notice someone watching them from across the car. He knew them from long ago. He held a deep hatred for the boy and a burning passion for the woman. He had spent two years in a French prison and lost all his worldly possessions because of them. He wanted nothing more than to see their lives destroyed as much as his was. The man got up and approached them. They looked up startled. Their looks of surprise and slight annoyance changed to ones of utter shock and horror. Because, standing in front of them, was the last person they expected to see. The Duke.  
  
He smirked and said in his grating voice, "We meet again my sweet. I see you still insist on keeping the company of this writer." He frowned condescendingly at Christian, as if he were an untouchable. He turned back to Satine and attempted to smile, which only made him look even squirrellier. "I am sorry I have not kept in contact with you. I have been .detained. But I am glad to see you doing well. I was told you had died, but I saw your wedding announcement in the newspaper. I would congratulate you but I am not in much support of your marriage," he said scornfully.  
  
Christian eyes flashed his anger and hate as, in a rush of built up grievances, said coldly, "Get away from her. Haven't you done enough already? She no longer needs you to have everything she wants. She has me to love and care for her. So, get out before I throw you out."  
  
The Duke's only response was to smirk scornfully and, to their surprise, pull out a gun and point it at Christian. Satine inhaled sharply, which brought on a short coughing spell. Both men looked at her worriedly, but didn't move fearing the other would get the upper hand. She slowly regained her breath and composed her self. Despite her fear she stood and, gracefully as ever, stepped over to them. She put her hand on the Duke's arm and with pleading eyes and voice said, "Please don't do this. I know you are angry. You have a right to be. But please don't do this. If for no one else, for me. Please, I'm begging you."  
  
He looked at her but didn't lower his arm, as he said, "I wish I could but this is the only way.the only way I can have you. I'm sorry." He removed her hand and aimed the barrel at Christian's forehead. Christian gulped as he heard the hammer cock. He forced his eyes to stay open. He waited for what seemed an eternity, when suddenly the barrel was no longer pointing at him. He let out a sigh of relief when suddenly he was knocked to the floor Satine on top of him. The train shook and squealed as it shuddered to a halt. Satine and Christian said I love you one last time and clung to each other as all went dark.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And that is the end of the story, at least, the end of our parents' story. Ours has just begun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Note: You probably hate me right now. I hope you like it anyway. Please review. Should I write a sequel? Thanks for reading my story. 


	11. Final Request

One final note:  
  
Thank you again for reading my story. I hope you gave me good reviews. If you haven't already, please do. I have one more thing to ask you. Tell me honestly. Should I write a sequel? Please answer. Thanks again. 


End file.
